familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Dougkast
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hello, and welcome to Familypedia, the Genealogy wiki! Thank you for your contributions and we hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages; we already have over 100 kilobytes in Spanish. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of some of the better pages. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system used to get messages to all listed members: see Genealogy:Mailing list. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. If you live in New Zealand, you're invited to add your name to Category:New Zealanders contributing to this site by adding that to your User page (in double square brackets). And if your fortune lies elsewhere, please create a corresponding category for your country unless there is one already - see Category:Contributors. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through the Forum or on the "discussion" page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~"), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would help some of us to know how you discovered this site. Enjoy! -AMK152(talk • ) 16:57, 25 June 2008 (UTC) New bot: AMK152Bot *Please see this discussion, in regards to flagging it. -AMK152(talk • ) 03:30, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Internal links preferable See latest edit to J F Nagle. Robin Patterson 13:18, 12 August 2008 (UTC) "Died in Somesuch County, Mystate" Hi! As one of the more recent editors this month, you can be among the first to know that it is now very easy to create a category page for "Died in Somesuch County, Mystate" in the United States. See Template:d-us. When you see that a person page is in a category like that but it's a red link, you can very quickly fix it and thereby make the link much more useful. Robin Patterson 04:59, 29 October 2008 (UTC) New-style articles Hello, Doug. I'm pleased you've tried the new system. I've upgraded a couple of your other articles and given you a little present: Unknown Reilly (c1845)/descendants. They will get better automatically as more facts pages are created and augmented. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 04:06, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Welcome back! The site is somewhat better than in 2013 though a few more mysterious software glitches have been imposed on us by the hosts. Another read-through of the updated could be worth your while. Enjoy! -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 15:07, May 16, 2016 (UTC)